Signed From: Your Not So Emos
by The Kazekage of Suna
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are forced to record their daily thoughts and struggles into their journal in efforts to have a loving brotherly bond. It's failing, miserably.
1. Intro to Emo

A/N: This is my Signed From Series:) I hope you enjoy.

Signed From: Your Not So Emos

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

It's pretty pathetic. To have a journal. Really pathetic.

* * *

**Sasuke shut the hell up, the therapist recommend we keep one.**

* * *

Itachi, you're a priss if you think this is a good idea.

* * *

**Your death would be a better idea.**

* * *

I hate you so much.

* * *

**You must mask all that hate behind your make up, little brother.**

* * *

Do you mask all your hate with those wrinkles, old man?

* * *

**Your childish antics have no affect on me.**

* * *

I am not childish, I am sophisticated ninja.

* * *

**You are just a sophisticated as your idiot boyfriend, Naruto.**

* * *

HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, ITACHI. GOD, I HATE YOU.

* * *

**Don't give me any emotude.**

* * *

You think you're so damn funny with your stupid puns don't you?

* * *

**Actually, yes.**

* * *

Go die.


	2. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

**Sasgay, do you have a girlfriend yet?**

* * *

No. They will only interfere with my life.

* * *

**Are you _sure _that's the _real _reason?**

* * *

Itachi, you are in an organization with one woman and a bunch of men, it doesn't get gayer than you.

* * *

**Now, now, we don't need to be throwing such accusation around.**

* * *

One word, "Sasgay".

* * *

**That was an error.**

* * *

Your birth was an error.

* * *

**Unnecessary, Sasgay.**

* * *

Hypocrite!

* * *

**Weak.**

* * *

I am not WEAK. I am an AVENGER.

* * *

**Do you avenge your gay lover, Naruto?**

* * *

Fuck you.


	3. What Kind of Fish!

A/N: Thank you guys for all the support to the third leg of my series! :)

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

Do you like fish?

* * *

**Yes.**

* * *

So, Kisame must taste great to you.

* * *

**Sasuke, please stop attempting to cover your insecurities of your sexuality. I support you and Naruto.**

* * *

I HATE Naruto.

* * *

**Does he not satisfy your needs?**

* * *

I am going to sacrifice you to the core of Hell.

* * *

**Thank you, is the throne arranged?**

* * *

No, but you've got a seat saved next to Kisame. Oh pity, the fire depths would fry him.

* * *

**Fish sticks are tasty.**

* * *

Do you like Kisame's fish stick?

* * *

**Fool.**

* * *

Looks like you've just been burned.

* * *

**I wish you were never conceived.**

* * *

Like wise.


	4. Orochimaru's Body Lovin'

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

**So Sasuke, how's Orochimaru doing?**

* * *

Itachi, can you please shut the fuck up.

* * *

**Was she the one?**

* * *

She? Who are you talking about?

* * *

**I mean, "he". Excuse my error.**

* * *

No, he wasn't the one.

* * *

**Was he your..."first".**

* * *

I am going to kill you.

* * *

**Sure, sure, Sasuke, sure.**

* * *

Itachi, go back to sucking dick.

* * *

**Sasuke, I don't take thrill in your hobbies.**

* * *

Itachi, I am not a child.

* * *

**You have the body of a 12 year old prepubescent boy.**

* * *

Whatever Itachi, I am done with you.

* * *

**How unfortunate.**

* * *

I hate you.

* * *

**At least Orochimaru loves your body.**


	5. From The Back?

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

Itachi.

* * *

**Sasuke.**

* * *

From the back you look like a woman.

* * *

**From the back you look like the fag you always are.**

* * *

Fuck you.

* * *

**Orochimaru would take you up on that offer.**

* * *

Quit it with that!

* * *

**I'd call you a pain in my ass, but you're already a pain in his.**

* * *

Itachi, shut the fuck up.

* * *

**Sasuke, you are weak, you have no life, and I hate you. Guess who I am impersonating.**

* * *

Who.

* * *

**You when you talk to yourself in the mirror.**

* * *

You're fucking hilarious.

* * *

**I am a riot.**

* * *

Whatever you like.

* * *

**- Said Sasuke to Orochimaru.**

* * *

Itachi, when I can, I will kill you.

* * *

**I will tell your therapist to double those happy ****pills, Sassy.**


	6. In Bed

The Fonts:

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

Itachi, how long does it take to straighten your hair?

* * *

**It's naturally perfect.**

* * *

You know you're metro.

* * *

**How long does it take to style that duck ass?**

* * *

You're so fucking creative.

* * *

**Believe me, I put Sasori, Deidara, and Konan to shame.**

* * *

Whatever.

* * *

**How long does your make up take.**

* * *

5 seconds.

* * *

**Ha.**

* * *

Like the time you last in bed.

* * *

**Fuck off.**

* * *

Gladly.

* * *

**Good.**

* * *

I don't ever want to be around.


	7. Diapers, Blankies, and Imaginary GF'S

**The Fonts:**

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

Itachi, did you know that every time we write in this journal, I hate you ever more.

* * *

**Sasuke, did you know you were in diapers until you were 10. The real reason we call you duck butt is not due to your hair, but because the diaper outline you had.**

* * *

I did not fucking wear a diaper until I was 10.

* * *

**Believe what you want, you didn't have to smell anything.**

* * *

You're the one that slept with the "Blankey Boo" until you were 13.

* * *

**Shut the fuck up Sasuke, I am not you.**

* * *

You also had an imaginary girlfriend until you were 13.

* * *

**Sasuke, I did not. You are the one who stripped naked all the time until you were 12.**

* * *

Whatever.

* * *

**Is it still ****microscopic?**

* * *

Itachi at least I don't have a vagina like you.

* * *

**I don't have one, I get it.**

* * *

You're fucking disgusting.


	8. Sasuke's Emo Corner

**The Fonts:**

Sasuke

**Itachi**

* * *

**It's been awhile, has it not, brother?**

* * *

I was purposely avoiding you.

* * *

**Emo corner, again? Sasuke, we've discussed this before.**

* * *

I don't have a fucking emo corner.

* * *

**Why is there a corner in the house that has "SASUKE'S TERRITORY" marked clearly on a sign.**

* * *

I probably did it when I was little...

* * *

**Or you pissed there.**

* * *

Itachi, I wouldn't piss in a corner.

* * *

**Yet you dye your hair and occasionally wear eyeliner.**

* * *

You swore to never bring it back up.

* * *

**I crossed my fingers.**

* * *

Backstabber. I can't trust you with anything.

* * *

**Remember, I have that one story about you and that duck...**

* * *

Shut up, now.


End file.
